User blog:DancePowderer/Flash in the Powder Keg
Next chapter will finally be what I've been waiting for since Kyros mentioned it several chapters ago. Sugar is out cold and that means that hundreds of toys are about to return to human form and with them, all the memories people had of them. From that we will see something that has never been seen before, instant revolt. Maybe instant is a tad presumptive. A few things will happen before the riots ensue. The first thing that will happen is a huge headache. Getting tons of memories back immediately can't feel pleasant. The next thing that will happen is my favorite part, the chaos caused by uncertainty. Everyone on the surface is going to want to do something now that they're back to human form, but what? Go apeshit in the town square? What'll that solve? The only thing everyone can organize around that Doflamingo might actually be a dick. But whatever happens, good thing the Marines are there. So, let's leave John and Jane Q. Public jerking their noodles while Bastille barks out orders and move underground. I believe it was Boyle who said "Chaos thrives in enclosed spaces. (don't check that, it's a sociological observation coupled with chemistry)" In hindsight, it was probably not the brightest idea to enslave multiple powerhouses in the same room. What can I say about the port other than it's going to be a fresh pile of rubble in about five minutes? The events in the port can be considered what I like to call productive chaos. There might not be any order, but you can see that shit's getting done. Good thing everyone forgot about Robin and left her there, right? Isn't it great to have a member of the revolutionary forces nearby to direct workflow with a wave of her hand? Hack will probably lend a hand there too. And how perfect is it that the revolutionaries are there just as a revolution is happening? It doesn't really make them look good, if other people can do their job for them faster, does it? Moving up from the port, let's look at Corrida Colosseum. How many people we got fighting in there right now? Like 4 or 5 depending on if Rebecca's gotten over her trauma and not including the fish. Well, next chapter that number is going to be about 4-500 as the toys in the audience revert, sending ripples of panic throughout the arena. Aren't you glad there are two members of the revolutionary army (plus Maynard if he regains consciousness) there to direct the chaos in a positive direction? I really hope mob psychology was part of their training. It almosts seems too convenient, doesn't it? And that leaves the final stop on our flash revolution tour, the palace. Aside from Viola getting a headache, Kyros gonna kick some ass! And boy does he have the element of surprise on his side, assuming he gets the drop on the guys in the suits room faster than it takes Trebol to send vibrations from his vocal cords into an electronic snail. I think he can make it. At worst I'd call it a tie. A tyros! Even if he doesn't make much progress he has some decent backup in the form of everyone's favorite reckless rubber ruffian and a princess whose eyes punk out Evergreen's like a bitch (nothing against her, so pump the breaks ft fans, it was the only ocular comparison I could think of). I know everyone's mixed about the Dressrosa arc. Idiots are calling it crap, those who get the nuance are calling it amazing, and those who don't care are calling for pizza. All I can say is I have loved this arc so far, the event I've been waiting for has just happened, and it's about to go into overdrive. I always love to end on a theme, so I'm sure you'll understand what I mean when I say "SUGAR'S LIGHTS ARE OUT! WELCOME TO THE DARK SIDE OF THE DRESSROSA ARC, BOYS! Once they pass through the light, what else remains but darkness? I'll tell you. They pass through the light and into salvation. By salvation, of course I mean being out another Shichibukai, possibly bumping the prices for rubber, cutter, mech, shooter, and handsy, and some high level power brokering mixed in with political turmoil that'll come to a head at Reverie (the thing I'm most looking forward to after this arc). But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, let's just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show, brought to you by Tatababasco Sauce. Tatababasco Sauce, I sure hope you weren't planning on donating that kidney. Category:Blog posts